It All Happened So Quickly
by Logan's Marie
Summary: If you follow the comicverse, Logan isn't interested in Rogue, but throw the movieverse into the mix and take it a step farther to get a very interesting development.


**Title:** It All Happened So Quickly 

**Author:** Logans_Marie  
**E-mail:** Logans_Marie@yahoo.com  
**Rating:** PG - PG-13 

**Disclaimer:** Marvel, may I please play with your toys? I promise not to break them!:)  
**Archive Rights:** WRFA. Otherwise, please ask first. I promise I'll say yes.****

**Notes:** Follows a little closer to comicverse, but has movieverse qualities - the good ones! You DON'T have to know the comicverse to get this!****

**Warning!!!!: **Slight spoiler for Origins 1 if you haven't read it yet and are interested. Mentioned at the end.****

**Summary:** If you follow the comicverse, Logan isn't interested in Rogue, but throw the movieverse into the mix and take it a step farther to get a very interesting development. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It all happened so quickly that she didn't know what to make of it. First, she found out she was a mutant, Rogue as she would call herself. Then, the next six months of her life were spent in squalor until one day this gorgeous, rough looking scoundrel saved her. The next three days were a whirlwind of new emotions, feelings and experiences she had never known existed. Then, just as quickly as he had entered her life, the man with a scoundrel's reputation left it. And while her heart broke a little as she watched him drive down the road, hoping that he'd turn around and grab her in his arms, she knew that life would get better since she had found a home and a family that accepted her for who she was. She was to eventually be an X-Man. 

That was true, until six months after she turned nineteen. A new student had arrived a few months previously and they had become good friends, especially after each found out the other knew the man known as the Wolverine. Soon, their friendship turned into a jealousy on both their parts. The new girl, Carol, had made it clear that she was going to make a move on Wolverine whenever he returned to the mansion. Knowing what he desired sexually because of her mutation, Rogue knew that she didn't have much of a chance with him, much less Carol. And so, jealous of the fact that someone else was interested in the man who had given her his tag and that she would actively try to get him, Rogue swore Carol was her enemy. 

Two months later while in a training exercise, the computer malfunctioned, causing an explosion. The resulting blast sent her flying, landing on top of the already fallen Carol. Seconds later a steel beam fell on them, crushing the life out of her. But since her bare skin came into contact with her fellow X-Man's, Carol's power of invincibility and flight flowed into Rogue, sparing her from death. 

Once everything had been sorted out and the mansion mourned the loss of Carol, she noticed that the initial fear of the freak among freaks did not fade. Friends she had had for a long time once again were afraid to stand closer than a foot away from her, much less touch her as they had learned to trust before. The general population at the mansion murmured about her deadliness when she entered the room. Whispered voices could be heard outside rooms in which she stole herself away. Sure the teachers and her fellow X-Men tried to make it better, but even they couldn't resist the gossip. And life became unbearable once again. To be so alone when others were so close was heartbreaking to her. 

What finally broke her though was when she tried to make a phone call. Accidentally picking up while the leader of the X-Men, Xavier, was on the phone, she overheard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. Wolverine was talking to him and about her at that. Except, he was upset over the fact that Carol was dead and that she had been the cause of that. While Xavier explained that everything was truly an accident, the blame was not lifted from her mutation. 

That night, she took off the tag of the man known as Logan to her, gently placing them in an envelope as a tear ran down her face and into the little package. Sneaking into his old room, she left the paper container on the bed for him, hoping that the room would stay open should he ever return. Feeling worse than she had in a long time, she packed her few things, grabbed her warmest gloves and jacket, and left the mansion she had come to call her home. 

For a short while she joined up with the X-Men's adversary, the Brotherhood, thinking that the message of a free life for mutants would extend to her. They were no different than those at the mansion, though, always staying away and only contacting when absolutely necessary. Even her own mother, whom she had found working for this faction, treated her like she had the plague. 

Now, she was walking down a cold Alaskan road, finally making it to her original destination from five years ago. She thought about her life and how she had changed, but she had to face the fact that with a mutation like hers, she would forever be alone and wandering. Her life was much like that of Wolverine's, only at least he got to choose to be a nomad. 

As Rogue braced against the biting wind, she saw the twinkling lights of a small town up ahead. She picked up her pace and soon saw the headlights of a car come up behind her. Waving down the driver she succeeded in getting him to stop. 

"Can ya give me a lift into that town there?" 

"Sure thing, honey, hop right in." 

Stealing glances out of the corner of her eye, Rogue noticed the features of the man sitting next to her. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn it was Logan. He was definitely younger, but not by much. Then again, she was older now. His hair was the same color, even his eyes, from what she could see of them, matched. Only, he didn't have the mutton chops like Logan did. He also seemed much nicer, after all, Logan had thrown her out of his truck after he caught her hiding in it. True, he didn't leave her, but that was beside the point now. His voice was close to Logan's. His voice, which was speaking, broke her out of her thoughts. 

"Ah'm sorry, Ah'm a little distracted right now. What did ya say?" 

His smile was so close, too, a mischievous little grin. Only he seemed a bit freer in giving them. 

"I said my name is Robert, but all my friends call me Rob. What's yours?" 

She only gave him a halfhearted smile as she spoke. 

"Rogue." 

"Is that really what you go by?" 

She looked away, out the window and to the landscape. Not really responding, but feeling her mouth and vocal chords move, she knew she was speaking. 

"Yeah. No one has ever really cared ta know mah name." 

Rogue knew she was lying. Logan had always cared, but she knew that had changed when he left and when he found out about Carol. 

"I'd care to know your name. I wouldn't have asked if that wasn't true." 

"Marie. Ah used ta be called Marie." 

She could feel his hazel eyes on her, studying her like she was a rare specimen. 

"What do you mean 'used to be'? Isn't that still your name." 

Turning to look at him sharply she spit out a smart response. 

"Yeah, but it's a long story and Ah don't want ta talk about it." 

Realizing that she had just snapped at a stranger that was kind enough to give her a lift into a town in which she hoped to start a new life, she started to feel guilty. 

"Ah'm sorry, it's just that it's a touchy subject with me." 

Giving him another half smile, she faded into the ensuing silence and once again turned to the view on the passenger's side. A few minutes later they arrived at the outskirts of the city where Robert slowed down and pulled to the side. 

"Is there anywhere specific you wanted to go? It's kinda cold out tonight and I don't mind driving you there. I have to go to the other side of town anyway to pick up some supplies to last through the storm that's coming." 

"No. Yes, Ah wanted ta get something ta eat and maybe see if there wasn't some job Ah could take on." 

Letting a wide smile come across his face, Robert cheered up at the thought that she might stick around a little bit. 

"Well I know just the place. Bill's Diner has some good food and I'm sure he could use another waitress if that suits you." 

Nodding distractedly in acknowledgment, Rogue was lost in the image of herself dressed as a waitress and serving people. Seconds later she broke out of her musings to see the glowing red light of Bill's Diner reflecting on the glass. Before another word could be spoken between them, she hopped out of the car, turning around long enough to part farewell. 

"Thanks for the ride Robert." 

She slammed the door shut before he could even say 'your welcome'. As she got ready to walk to the side entrance, a second glowing sign caught her attention. The little bit of Wolverine and a few others that was left in her wanted a drink and the bar that was straight ahead would do just fine. She walked in long enough to get a few shots of SoCo as her Daddy called. He had always let her have a little taste to dissuade her from drinking. Now, she had a taste for Southern Comfort and preferred it over anything else. 

Walking back to the diner Rogue saw Robert just a few buildings down getting out of his truck to enter the grocer's. His form was blocked from sight by a semi's bright lights. Even blinded, she could see that the driver didn't see the pedestrian on the side of the road and knew he would hit him. Using her refined muscles to push off, she let her power of flight soar her quickly to Robert's side, pushing him out of the way just in time. 

Just as she had suspected, the driver kept going, creaming a parked car as he drove madly down the road, never stopping. Picking herself off and brushing away the snow and dirt on her clothes, she watched the fading tail lights of the semi. Robert drew her attention back. 

"You saved my life. How can I ever repay you?" 

"It was nothing. Ah don't expect any payment." 

She wouldn't look into his eyes, instead choosing the ground. 

"Please, I feel indebted to you. Let me do something for you." 

He reached out to grab her shoulders as if to shake some sense into her. Backing away and knocking his hands out of reach, she screeched at the top of her lungs. 

"NO! Don't touch me!" 

Backing away in stunned silence, Robert wondered what had happened to her to make her so jumpy. He thought it maybe was involved with why she didn't want to talk about her name. Trying again to convince her to take some payment, he mentioned something simple. 

"At least let me buy you dinner. I noticed you went to the bar, so you couldn't have had enough time to eat. Please, it's the least I can do." 

Finally conceding in the hopes that it would pay the 'debt', Rogue agreed and they walked side by side down and across the street. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

An hour later and in a much better mood, Rob and Marie left the diner and headed across the street to the grocer's. The conversation had been dry at first, as she didn't want to get involved in anything besides herself. Then, as he broke the silence by explaining that he was a carpenter for the town and lived mainly by himself, she started to get interested. He led a simple life, away from people, but not completely cut off from them. The more he talked the more she wished she could live in his world. By the time they finished eating, the diner was getting ready to close and she felt a connection to Rob that she hadn't felt with anyone else in a long time. 

He had managed to convince her to go back to his place, with no ulterior motive in mind, until she found a place of her own and a job. Stopping in long enough to pick up supplies for two instead of just one, they made the hour long drive back to his cabin in record time. They talked late into the night, enjoying some red wine that he had saved. Finally, after three consecutive yawns and a head bob from her, they decided to retire for the night. Rob showed her to the guest room and as she turned to say thank you, he trapped her against the wall. Before she knew it, he was leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. 

Pushing him away, she started to panic at the thought of hurting someone else. Closing her eyes tightly as she got ready to run away, she was stopped by the strong arms that had held her twice that night. She struggled to break free, but her super strength didn't help. His soft voice and soothing words finally got her to stop wiggling. 

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Shhh." 

When he was sure that she wouldn't try to run away, he let her go and took a step away from her. She still hadn't ventured a glance at him, finally realizing that his voice wasn't inside her head and his memories weren't floating in the chaos. 

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" 

"Ah...mah skin...Ah was afraid Ah might hurt ya...but Ah didn't." 

"Of course you didn't. I've never heard of anything so silly." 

She thought to herself that he had never met her before. Baffled by the lack of pull from her mutation, she stumbled bewildered into the bedroom, mumbling a 'good night' as she went. Rob let her go, wondering what exactly it was that she wasn't telling him. Maybe it was time he should tell her what he was hiding. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning found the two looking out the window to the snow covered landscape. The storm had hit hard and they were now under five feet of snow. There was no way they'd be going anywhere anytime soon. 

Rob walked over to the small kitchen. Grabbing two coffee cups and filling full, he brought one back to Marie. Their gazes never left the window as they stood in silence, he wondering how he should bring up his secret and she trying to figure out a way to leave politely. Each finally found a way to say what was on their minds. 

"Ah was thinking maybe-" 

"I have something I need-" 

An unsettled laugh broke out between them. They looked at each other, but quickly looked away when their eyes met. 

"Ya wanted ta say something?" 

"No, ladies first." 

She saw that smile again and almost smiled back. She was about ready to plunge into a speech explaining why it would be better for her to leave now instead of when the snow melted, but something finally clicked in her mind. He still had his gloves on. He had never taken them off last night and now, when they were out of the cold, he was still wearing them. Taking in his attire quickly, she noticed that he was covered from head to toe, much like she was. Marie wouldn't look him in the eye, instead choosing to stare at his covered hands as she spoke distractedly. 

"Ya, um, haven't taken yer gloves off." 

"You haven't either." 

That brought her attention to his face as she searched for what emotions were betrayed in his eyes. All she saw was a clear statement of a fact, no hatred, curiosity, or suspiciousness. She was struck into silence, all words leaving her mind as she fought to grasp onto something to say. 

"Maybe I should go first after all. I'll completely understand if you want to leave after, or if you hate me, but I think I should be honest with you about something. I feel I owe you that much." 

Marie finally realized her jaw was hanging open from earlier and shut it, prompting him to continue with a more interested look. 

"Marie, I'm a mutant. When my skin touches things, an electrical discharge goes through whatever it is that I touch. People, metal, equipment, animals, name it, and I can fry it. The longer the contact, the more severe the shock. That's why I chose to be a carpenter. Wood doesn't conduct electricity and all of my metal tools have rubber or wooden handles, so I don't melt them. It's why I live out here, away from people. The town knows what I am and stays away from me too. But they all love the work I do, as long as they don't have to see me or come near me to buy it. So now you know." 

He fell silent, looking down at the floor, waiting for her reaction. She didn't know what to say or do. It explained why she hadn't absorbed him last night. Their mutations seemed to counteract each other, making a balance. The thought of being able to touch someone again thrilled her, making her want to launch herself into a hug with him. But the thought of someone else suffering the same way she had made her want to cry. When she didn't do anything, he began to worry and spoke again. 

"Aren't you going to say something? Call me a freak or something?" 

She looked at him shocked, her words tumbling out of her mouth. 

"What? No, Ah'd never do that. No, no, Ah'm a mutant, too. It's mah skin. When Ah touch people and animals, everything that makes them who they are thoughts, memories, emotions, flows into me. Ah suck away their life and Ah've killed because of it. So, ya gonna call me a freak or something?" 

"No, just beautiful."  
His warm smile reached his eyes, making them sparkle. He knew what she did, that their mutations counteracted each other. Setting his cup down and doing the same with hers, he reached out to hold her in a tight hug. After each had felt enough strength from the other, they parted a little bit, just to make sure the other was okay with what was happening. When their eyes met, sparks flew and before either noticed, the gap had closed between them, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. For once in their lives they were truly happy. 

------------------------------------------------------- 

For once in his life, he could say that he was truly miserable. It all happened so quickly, he didn't know what to make of it. Five years ago he, Wolverine, not Logan, left her at the mansion thinking that she would be safe there until he returned for her. He was a bastard, but he wasn't a child molester or rapist and wasn't about to take advantage of her, so he left her until she would be old enough in their eyes. He also wasn't willing to admit at that time that he wanted her. Now he was, but it took losing her to teach him that. 

Almost three years after he had left he got a telepathic message from Chuckie, leader of the X-Men, to call him as soon as he could. Once connected, he told Logan all about this accident where his old friend Carol had been killed by her, Rogue. He had been so shocked that he didn't know what to say. Chuck continued to explain how Rogue had been ostracized from her peers and was locking herself away from the world and those that wanted to help her. Pissed as hell that they weren't taking care of her the way they said they were, he hopped on his motorcycle and sped down the highway back to the mansion. 

Only when he got there, he found out that she had skipped out the night before and they couldn't find her. When she absorbed Carol, she became invisible to telepaths, so Chuckie couldn't locate her, even with Cerebro. After a lot of convincing, they managed to get him to stay the night before heading out to look for her. 

Showing him to his old room, thoughts of the first time she touched him came flooding back. He opened the door and walked over to the bed, dropping his bag with a thud. His movement stilled when he caught her faint scent still in the room. Seconds later, his breath was drawn in with the smell of salt from tears. Carefully picking up the envelope he had noticed earlier, he looked inside to see his tag, smelling of the tear that had escaped her. 

Storming out of the room, he jumped back on the bike and started his search for her that evening. Using connections he had made and the memories he had of her, he picked up her trail quickly. But he was always two steps behind her. 

So it went like that for two years, until he finally had her cornered in this little Alaskan town. She had never stayed long enough in a place to let him catch up with her, but she had finally made her mistake by going north for the winter, not south as she had previously. With the storm that had blown in two weeks ago, she was sure to be stranded somewhere. Now, he only had to find where that was. 

Checking around with some of the locals, he quickly discovered that she was at the carpenter's house, an hour away, and the directions that would take him to her. He drove as far as he could before the snow got too thick to drive through. Four hours later, he caught her scent as he came to the edge of the forest. In the cleared area before him, he saw her laughing and playing in the snow. He also saw some other guy with her. The man tossed a snowball at her, which she dodged by flying up in the air, something Logan would have to get used to seeing. Then, when she came back down, the guy pounced on her, pushing her down into the snow and landing on top of her. Logan only stayed hidden long enough to see that he was going to kiss *his* Marie until his rage got the better of him. 

Charging out of the forest, he pushed the guy away from her, claws extending as he went for the guy's throat. He heard her scream out something like 'no' and then felt himself get pushed away. When the blood drained from his vision and he could see and think clearly again, he saw Marie sitting on top of him, in a position he would have taken advantage of had there not been an audience he wanted to kill. 

"Logan, what the hell do ya think yer doing?" 

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing, Marie? I leave you at the mansion thinking you're gonna be safe until I come back and all of a sudden I get a message from Chuckie that says he's not taking care of you. When I get there a few hours later, you're gone and I end up tracking you across this continent for the next two years. So, what the hell are you doing, Marie?" 

Marie stood up and walked away from him, her back facing him and her front toward the guy standing bewildered a few feet away. She walked over to him, telling him that she was sorry and she'd explain later, but that she had to take care of this now. The way she said it though, it made it sound like he was a chore or a burden to her now. Logan didn't know if he could take that or not. 

She returned to him once again and motioned that he follow her into the woods. She led him to a little clearing with a couple of boulders. Choosing one that would on fit her and would force him to sit on the stone across from her, she sat and waited for his explanation. 

"Well?" 

"Well what Marie? I already told you what I've been doing and I think it's your turn to explain some things. Like why you left the mansion? And then joined the Brotherhood? And why your here now, why you've been running for the past two years? And who the hell that is back there?" 

Marie looked down at the ground, trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible. Finally giving in to the fact that he wouldn't leave until he got some answers, she started with her tale. 

"Ah left because of what ya said ta the Professor a few days after Ah killed Carol. You were so angry and sounded so hateful that Ah never wanted ta see ya so upset at me. So Ah left." 

Shocked by her words and the tears that had started to flow down her face, Logan jumped up and went over to hold her. She batted him away and made him stand a foot back. 

"Marie, darlin', I wasn't mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I was pissed that they didn't take care of you the way they said they would. Yeah, I was upset about Carol, but she was just a friend. You're so much more to me and I could bear losing her, but not you. You understand?" 

She nodded, but she wouldn't look at him, instead drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself. 

"Ah joined the Brotherhood because Ah thought that their message of equality for mutants was true, but they were just like the people at the mansion. Ah only stayed there for a few weeks. And that's when Ah started wandering. Couldn't find any place that was remote enough or felt safe enough ta stay. Ah only was gonna stay here long enough ta get some more money and then Ah was gonna leave again. Except Ah found something here, someone, who was like me and knew what it was like. So Ah stayed cause Ah fell in love. His name's Rob and his mutation counteracts mine, just like mine does his." 

The words she spoke cut into his heart. He had been chasing her for two years, thinking about her for five, and here she was, telling him she loved someone else. All that work and he still lost her anyway. 

"Fine. I'll go. Leave you here to him. I'll tell the others that I couldn't find you and I finally decided to give up." 

Logan turned to leave the clearing, but as he reached the edge, he was tackled by an enormous beast of a man. Sabertooth, covered in blood, wrestled him to the ground, reaching for his neck. As he raised his hand to slash his claws across Logan's throat, Marie slammed him into the rock that was behind them. 

"You owe me something girly. And I plan on taking it outta ya slow." 

Enraged at the thought that the bastard was trying to hurt Marie, Logan lunged at him, claws drawn and cutting. Marie, fighting for her life and worried about Rob, sprang into action as well. With a super healing factor and super strength, they quickly dispatched of Sabertooth once and for all. 

When she was sure he was dead, she ran back to the cabin, hoping that her fears were unjustified and hoping that Rob would be okay. She was shown the truth as she followed the blood trail in the snow to the porch where his broken body lay bleeding to death. Hovering over him, tears running down her face, she tried to do all she could for him but it was already too late. 

"Love you, Marie." 

"Love ya too, Rob." 

Logan made it back to the porch as Robert faded away into darkness. He watched as Marie slumped over his body, wanting to comfort her now more than ever, but realizing that she needed this time alone. 

After an hour of watching her mourn, Logan finally gave in, walking over to her to hold her. She let him, turning her face into his shoulder and crying huge wracking sobs. All he could think to do was rock gently and shush her, running his hand through her hair. 

When he finally managed to pull her away, he took her inside. Running a bath for her, he left her alone in the bathroom as he went out to bury Rob. He came back in later to find her curled up in a blanket on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Her face held a blank stare and she didn't even see him sit down in front of her. 

"Ah couldn't even absorb him so he'd be with me forever. All Ah got ta do was say good-bye." 

Logan moved onto the couch next to her, taking her beverage away to set it on the coffee table. Pulling her into his body, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Part of the blanket fell away and he could see that she didn't have anything on underneath. The thought of a naked Marie was so wrong right then, but he couldn't help his body's reaction. Stroking her hair and rubbing her arms, he was just there for her. She wiggled a little bit to change position, bringing her face within inches of his. 

Letting his instincts take over, he looked down into her eyes to see a desire there. Fulfilling his dreams, he leaned in the few inches to touch his lips to hers. She pulled away, but realized that there wasn't any pull. Confused, Marie looked into his hazel eyes. 

"When I figured it would take a long time for you to learn control, I took it upon myself to find a way to touch you. As far as I knew, I was the only one who would be able to. An old friend of mine helped me." 

Now that she understood, she settled back down into his arms, reveling in the feel of the man she always wanted. She had to admit to herself that the reason she was so attracted to Rob in the first place was because she thought if she couldn't have the real thing, she could at least have someone who looked like him. Of course, those feelings changed, and while they were together for only two short weeks, the time felt like years. Rob had been made for her, but she had been made for Logan. Her thoughts and the trauma of the day soon got to her and she fell asleep in Logan's arms. He carried her to the room that smelled least like Rob and most like her, laying her down in the bed so he could sleep with her. 

The next morning found them trekking back to where he stowed the bike. Once there, he headed east and a little south. It wasn't time to go back to the mansion, but they couldn't stay there anymore. Logan knew just the place to get her mind off the past few weeks and to keep them safe from any intruders. It would just take a little time to get there. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

It all happened so quickly, they didn't know what to make of it. A year ago he had found her again in Alaska. Then, to escape the trauma that plagued her, they went down south to this little cabin he had in British Colombia. Six months were spent there in bliss, four of which he experienced the best sex in his life. It was the first time he ever made love. 

While he had been disappointed to find out that he wasn't her first, or not even her second, he was content in the fact that she was his and she would never leave. They didn't exit their little haven much since winter was still going strong and they didn't get enough supplies to last the whole time. Instead, most of the time was spent enjoying each other's company, making love, and telling her how he managed to control her mutation for her. Which turned out to be some kind of deep meditation that involved tricking the subconscious into thinking everything was normal and okay. Basically, it was a psychological thing. 

After the winter and spring passed, they decided to keep heading south, down to a place he had in Mexico. They ran into some old 'friends' shortly after arriving and from there went to Japan where he had yet another place. She found out that he had a lot of connections and had been around long enough to have a small fortune saved, which he lived on from day to day. 

Deciding to pick the search up again, she helped him discover his past. Once that happened it was like a floodgate opening. He started to remember things that had been blocked from his memory by those that had experimented upon him. Things like his name, where he was from, what happened to his parents, and why he liked, or rather, didn't like, redheads. Feeling more complete than he had in a long time, he decided that it was time to make a decision he had avoided for a while. 

Everything good that had happened in his life over the past few years had been because of her. He had already admitted, to himself and to her, that he loved her and would do anything for her, even die if that was necessary. She had in turn admitted to him that she was only truly happy when he was with her. Knowing that information, he went out and bought her a little trinket that he knew she would love. It also would keep them together for all time. 

Now, Mr. and Mrs. Logan looked out at the slowly setting sun, taking comfort in the arms of love. Of course they would have to tell the X-Geeks, but he didn't mind. That, however, could wait until after their honeymoon, which, if he had his way, would be very long indeed. 


End file.
